


Marvelous Toys

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Multi, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Carol and Kamala are both tied up and frustrated. Good thing Gwen is there to relieve their frustrations. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Carol Danvers/Kamala Khan
Series: Marvelous Encounters [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 2





	Marvelous Toys

**Marvelous Toys(Carol Danvers/Kamala Khan/Gwen Stacy)**

Carol Danvers put herself out to the world as a strong, powerful woman who had few weaknesses. Few did not mean none though, and one of those weaknesses left her at the mercy of Gwen Stacy, one of the many women who had taken up the mantle of Spider-Woman. To be honest, Carol had long since stopped counting the Spider-Women out there. She had been webbed to the bed, with Gwen hovering over the top of her. A small vibrator teased Carol's nether regions. While Gwen's hands teased up her body.

Gwen utilized her ability to stick on walls, to stick on the breasts of the marvelous heroine before her. Carol leaned up, breathing heavily from what Gwen was doing. Gwen leaned down and kissed up her body, sending Carol twitching all over the bed in frustration.

"Yes, I know," Gwen told her with a slight nibbling about the side of her neck. "Cum for me, honey."

It was very hard for her to hold back. Gwen worked up and down and knew all of the right spots to drive Carol to the edge. And then she drove her further beyond the edge. The second Gwen's fingers slipped down between her legs, Carol gripped Gwen's fingers.

"They really do stick to everything."

"Not just my fingers."

To demonstrate, Gwen leaned down and sucked on Carol's nipples. The captive woman lost herself to what Gwen was doing. Her ministrations moved back and forth. Gwen spent her time with the sexual torture of Carol. Gwen worked up and down on her body and very skillfully manipulated her. The heat only doubled down and increased from what Gwen was doing to Carol.

"Cum, cum for me hard."

Gwen dipped her fingers into Carol's hot snatch and worked her. Those hands knew precisely what they wanted to do and how they wanted to proceed, when they dipped deep inside of her. Carol dipped deeper and deeper, sending her hips just flying up to meet Gwen's skilled hand when they worked back and forth into her. Carol twisted and moaned and lost it, lost it big time. Those pussy walls tightened around Gwen and soaked her fingers. Gwen proceeded to go down onto Carol and ate her towards an orgasm.

This orgasm resulted in stars flashing behind Carol's eyes. Gwen smiled and kept lapping up the juices.

From the door, Carol caught sight of a pair of eyes. She responded with a very audible gasp. Gwen turned around and saw Kamala Khan standing there. Kamala tried to play it cool, like her hand had not been jammed down her panties and masturbating furiously this scene.

"I was….um...looking for a toothbrush?"

As much as Gwen could get onboard with good dental hygiene, she knew Kamala was here for a reason. Gwen took her web shooter and pulled Kamala over. Kamala yelped and Gwen smashed her lips onto Kamala's. The same lips which had been just going down on Carol, and Kamala had leaned quite eagerly to a kiss. Gwen slowly pulled Kamala's night shirt off and revealed her beautiful, curvy brown body.

The hot blonde turned the naughty Muslim girl around, and stuck a couple of fingers into her hot pussy from behind. Kamala moaned when Gwen pumped those fingers into her, rapidly plunging into her. Gwen kissed Kamala and fondled her breasts with her hand.

"Eat her out."

Those three words made Kamala almost pass out. She dove between the paradise of Carol's pussy and began to worship her hero. Kamala had been a bit messy at first, but she quickly went down on her. Oh, that pussy was delicious and Kamala could not get enough of it.

And Gwen spread Kamala's legs, to give her wet cunt some tender loving care as well. Gwen leaned in and pushed her tongue all the way into Kamala's snatch. She savored the taste, eating her out over and over again. Gwen moaned when Kamala spread her legs and Gwen ate her out, munching and licking on her cunt, driving her completely wild. Gwen leaned in and continued her meal.

While Kamala had been good and wet, Gwen spread Kamala's legs. She hooked into the strap on and the tip of Gwen's cock was ready to stuff Kamala's beautiful body.

"Keep licking her. And I'll be sure to make sure you have a good time."

Kamala did not need to be told twice. She pushed into Carol and Carol breathed in.

These two young heroines would be the death of her. But death by dozens of orgasms was far from the worst way to go. Especially after some of the encounters Carol had in her life. Kamala wiggled her tongue in and out of her, casually pushing it into Carol. And she moaned, very sensually.

Gwen stuck her cock into Kamala. She could feel Kamala wrap around her.

"You've lusted after both of us. I've seen your Tumblr."

Damn, Kamala knew she made that thing private. Regardless ,the cat was out of the bag. The sexy spider empowered heroine pushed deeper and deeper into Kamala and filled her pussy. All while kissing and sending her tipping over the edge with pleasure.

"Closer," Gwen said. "You too, Captain."

Gwen slipped her fingers deep into Carol the second Kamala's tongue left her. With precision, Gwen turned Kamala and made out with her.

"Go ahead, honey, sit on her face. You'll be glad you did."

Kamala looked like someone had literally lit a fire under her ass, with how fast she scrambled and landed onto Carol's face.

"Already am!"

Gwen just smiled and climbed between Carol's legs. She got a nice view of Kamala's firm thighs and round ass when she bounced onto Carol's face. Carol was good and wet, and Gwen guided herself between Carol's legs. Gwen leaned down and pushed into Carol. Carol's hungry pussy wrapped around her.

Carol thought she would pass out. The taboo feelings she had for her young protege had been pressed to the service. She, with Gwen's help, had further debauched Kamala. Kamala bounced quicker and quicker on Carol's tongue when it drove down into her body.

The moment Kamala came unglued, Gwen reached onto Carol's chest. This caused Carol to become unglued just as badly. Carol's insides tightened around Gwen and she pushed down into her. Gwen locked her eyes down onto Kamala and she looked so tantalizing. Although, Gwen had to finish off Carol before she had her next play with Kamala.

Kamala shook all over and splattered her juices all over Carol's face. Her insides ached when she finished cumming all over Carol's face. Gwen locked her eyes and rode Carol to another orgasm. The fact Captain Marvel had succumbed this easily to Spider-Woman made Kamala nervous.

Gwen crawled over and kissed Kamala's nether regions. The web slinging hottie buried her tongue into the young marvel and licked her out. Kamala found herself pressed against the bed.

"Use me," Kamala said.

Gwen pressed Kamala against the bedpost and rammed into her body, prone bone. Oh, this felt very familiar to Kamala. Mostly because she wrote a scene like this with her self-insert in one of her old fan fictions. And now, Gwen played it out with her. Her fingers clasped around Kamala's generous breasts when she smashed deeper and deeper inside of her. Gwen rammed down into her and rode her faster and faster.

The moment Gwen pushed deeper into Kamala, the more her insides tightened around her. Kamala pressed down onto her with a few more milking motions. Gwen slid back and smashed down into Kamala to continue the long ride on her. Gwen slapped her thighs down onto Kamala's and kept feeding her pussy until she came unglued all the way. Gwen pressed her tongue down onto the side of Kamala's neck and made her gasp in pleasure.

"And one more time."

"Oooh, this is much better in real life!"

"It always is."

Kamala came one more time and Gwen pushed her into the backboard of the bed. The spider empowered heroine rammed deeper and deeper into Kamala. Her insides ensnared tightly around her and pushed deeper into Kamala. Kamala's wet walls tightened around Gwen when she pushed all the way inside of her. Kamala came close, closer to being completely unglued and close to climaxing all over the place.

Then, Gwen finally finished and it had been overdue. She smiled at Carol's hungry eyes when Gwen finished pounding Kamala's pussy into a wet dripping mess on the bed. And yet satisfied.

Gwen pulled all the way out of Kamala and shoved her wet cock into Carol's mouth. She just grabbed tight onto Carol and face-fucked her. And then Gwen would play it by ear with whatever fun she could have with these marvelous sluts.

**End.**


End file.
